fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr., is one of the 8 Koopalings. Bowser Junior, usually shortened to Bowser Jr., is Bowser's youngest son. Troy is Bowser's favorite, but Bowser Jr. is determined to beat Troy and be his father's favourite, no matter what. Jr. was originally tricked by his father into believing that Peach was his mom, and Mario was an evil kidnapper. However, after being beaten by Mario, Jr. confessed that he knew Peach wasn't his mother all along. Regardless, Bowser Jr. shares the same ambitions as his dad, defeat Mario once and for all. Bowser Jr. has never been in a game without his father. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser Jr. will be appearing as an enemy character in Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. Ironically, his father will be playable hero character, so as to why Bowser Jr. is an enemy character, while his dad is a hero character, is unknown. It is still unknown what his exact role is. ''Super Mario Legends Bowser Jr. will appear in Super Mario Legends, as evident of a recent Magazine Article and offical artwork released by WiiSmarts Inc. He is confirmed to be an enemy character, and it is also confirmed to be playable later on. Burly Defeat Bowser Jr. and Han Jr. appear as secondary antagonists in ''Super Mario:Kingdoms Kollide, in which Daxian and Peach are kidnapped. Ironically, Daxian defeats them both and sends Bowser Jr. flying. Unlockable Racer Bowser Jr. will appear in Mario Kart Superstar!!! as an unlockable character.He is the 2nd character confirmed,the first being Mario. How to Unlock NRL Player Bowser Jr is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has average speed and skill. His special skill is to shoot fire balls out of his mouth for an extended tackle. Singalong Rocks! Bowser Jr makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode once, he returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! where you must unlock him the same way, he returns in Mario Singalong Legends! where you must again unlock him in the same way. A Monster Bowser Jr. appears in Mushroom Kingdom's Final Fantasy as an optional partner. Before the events of the game, he was injured and in an experiment on him Mad Scienstein fused him with Shadow Mario, allowing him to transform into him and also keeping him alive. Overjoyed, Bowser Jr. began injecting himself with more and more creatures until he realized he had now become, basically, a monster. Angered and feeling guilty, he went to the basement of Shinra Mansion and put himself inside a treasure chest and began a sleep which would last around two years until he was found by Mario and joined the team. Nintendo Kid the Game Bowser Jr appears in Nintendo Kid the Game as a boss in level 4 and is a boss again on level 9 along with Shadow Mario and Mr L. Trivia *Surprisingly, aside from Troy, Bowser Jr. receives better attention from his father than all other Koopalings. Category: Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Final Bosses Category: Children Category: Royalty Category: Villains Category: Super Mario Fate Characters Category: Super Mario Legends Characters Category: Mario vs Kirby Cast Category: Koopas Category: Koopalings